School Of Anime
by psycho-voodoo-chan
Summary: Katia is the new girl at school where all the teachers and students are anime characters! The site only let me use two animes as crossovers though, so don't be surprised if there five animes in the crossover. Rated T for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

School Of Anime

**This is just some info on the main character of this story. The proper story starts in the next chapter, skip this if you want but if you read this you'll understand more about the main character and her life. She's actually based on me when it comes to personality, but the rest is completely fictional. Sorry it's only in Fullmetal Alchemist and Tokyo Mewmew crossover section.**

Name: Katia

Age: 14

Personality: Complete mental case, but very loyal to her friends and helpful (but only when she feels like it). Sort of bipolar mood swings, even though she isn't actually bipolar and enjoys telling people that she's "mentally unstable and should be on medication". She's also an otaku and thinks zombies exist (maybe they do o.O). Sometimes bursts into song and dance (good thing she can sing).

Appearance: likes switching between different types of Lolita, cosplay and other clothes. Usually wears sweet, gothic or wa Lolita clothes and has light brown curls in her hair similar to Kasane Teto's. Her eye colour is usually amber, but can change to match her emotion.

Nationality: English

Skills/hobbies: skilful with usage of the katana sword, and a variety of fire arms, she also loves video games (especially horror games and RPGs) and horror movies along with theme parks.

Taste in music: Vocaloid, Beck, Bloc Party, Gorillaz and top 40 stuff.

Back story: when she was five years old, her parents signed her up for katana lessons, along with self defence lessons. Her parents taught her how to survive in the wilderness and overall were also a couple of mentalists. When Katia was ten years old, her two brothers died in a car crash, staying in her home town lead her to bad memories, so she moved to Japan with her parents. two years later, they were murdered. Katia now lives on her own.

**I'm only in year eight right now, and the end of year exams are coming up so I probably won't be able to post too often. The story is basically a massive crossover with characters from loads of different manga and anime series going to the same school, and Katia is the new kid. So… read on if you want to find out what happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A New Start

**This is really a massive crossover with loads of different anime characters, not just FMA and Tokyo Mew Mew. Read it to find out what happens!**

The pools of blood seeping onto the floor. The glazed eyes of the two adults. The horrible smell of rotting flesh. The lumps of brain splattered everywhere. The katana lying on the floor. _Her_ katana. Then an infernal noise. A beeping sound getting louder and louder. Then she woke up. "Ugh. I was having that dream again." She muttered under her breath, turning off the alarm clock. "Hmm… There's something I should be doing today, but I can't put my finger on it… CRAP! I'm starting school today!" she was practically screaming, trying to find her uniform. _Okay, I'm starting at a new school today, a new start, on my own. I've been living on my own with no help for two years now. I can't mess it up today. No. I can't mess it up at all. At least I can wear whatever I want apart from the blouse, tie and jumper._ She got dressed, curled her hair Kasane Teto style, and ate her breakfast. Then she checked what the time was. _I have 2 hours until I have to get to school, so I may as well look in the shops for a while. _

Katia finally got into school and was greeted by a boy with long golden hair tied back in a braid and golden eyes. "You the new kid?" he asked. Katia was shocked that there was someone there to greet her. "Why do you care?" she replied acidly. Waking up from that dream had left her in a bad mood and was likely to attack someone. "If you really want to know, it's because I have to show you round the place and tell you where your lessons are."

"You could at least tell me your name, I don't like talking to people I don't know."

"Only if you cooperate."

"You make it sound like I'm a hostage."

"Shut up." Katia rolled her eyes ignoring that last outburst. People were staring. He looked like he wanted to punch her. Then another boy who also had golden hair and eyes, but he looked less hostile. "Brother, don't beat up someone who just transferred here." Katia then noticed that they were both pretty short. "Hm. I'm not the only midget round here after all." She started laughing. Then coughed up a bit of blood. "Shiiiiit…" her eyes shifted from amber to red. Today was not going well. "Are you okay?" the boy with the braid asked her, softening a bit at the sight of her with blood coming out her mouth. "If it makes you stop bleeding, my names Edward Elric, and the other guy is my younger brother, Alphonse."

"That wouldn't heal anything, arsehole. I'm not bleeding anymore anyway. I'm fine. Just show me the school and get it over with."

**Okay, this sucked and wasn't much of a comedy. I have no idea how this will turn out, but it might end up depressing.**


End file.
